Deities (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
Main rules you can only serve one detity and can only change which one you serve after leveling up twice. If a player can no longer level up then they are stuck serving the deity until they abandon the deity. You can abandon your duty serving anytime but you must go to a temple to become a follower again. No bonus can be used at the final boss. Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth Alignment. Chaotic Neutral Domains. Divine Rank. Tierra, Source of Destruction Alignment. Chaotic Evil Domains. Divine Rank. Temple Location: Sophia Temples are in the nicest parts of town and even have a toll to attend service which will be decided by the DM rolling a 2d20s and the price is x10 the amount of the result of the die. but a night entrance is free. They also kill on site any followers of Tierra because they believe Sophia to be the “good” sister. Followers of Sophia must: Attend a temple twice a week and offer an uncommon item to the altar or there most valuable common item currently in the parties inventory Create something every day or find something they never seen before Any time a creature is killed even if is not done by you, you must either bury it or eat if possible if you cannot eat you must bury it. You must sleep an extra hour even if your entire party is already awake you can do this sleep any time If you see a criminal in the town you must kill them regardless of crime or steal everything they own. Bonus (Gained after level 20) Blessing of Sophia: When you are first reduced to 0 hit points, you immediately regain 90 (20d8) hit points. At the start of your next turn, you become incapacitated until the end of that turn. After you use this blessing, you cannot use it again until you finish a days rest. Sophia and Divine intervention. Sophia's interventions are more of an indirect kind, she never directly interacts with them.Most of her followers receive visions about what could happen in their dreams. She never shows them events that are too good or too bad, as she feels that would influence their choice on this and that's not her ultimate goal. However, In some cases she's willing to bend this rule if say, the player who is a follower of her disobeys one of her rules or a party member is not accepting of a follower. Church Location: Tierra is the only deity that specifically has churches in the worst sections of the worst towns. Her churches are generally no more than wooden shacks with a small podium and a few seats. Candles are lit at every church service which are carved in her image and even with this meager church Followers of Tierra must: Kill one innocent person in every town they visit Loot one item from any temple they see Must sleep outside of any Inn no matter what the circumstance is and must talk to any passing by strangers who happen to wake them up Attend Church with a party member of your choice and the party member attending with the player must donate a gift to the church Must clean the church or donate by the DM rolling a 2d20s and the price is x5 the amount of the result of the die. If you get doubles you must roll again. Bonus (Only gained after completing the quest which will be revealed by the DM when he/she thinks it is right according to the works you done) You can to cast the counterspell spell as a reaction. You can use this twice, then it vanishes permanently but any bounties you currently have will be dropped. However you can no longer be part of the church or can ever become a follower of Tierra again. Divine intervention. None. Story or Quest Hooks: Maybe the adventurers have heard rumours about a mysterious village hidden in a nearby mountain range, which is in fact collage. Possibly a evil warrior (an evil disciple of Teirra) has been using strange magic to slaughter townsfolk, and strange people have been seen fading in and out of existence and being lifted up to the sky.